Dancing With the Enemy
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Poor Arc. He has no idea that he's dancing with the enemy; literally.


**So this is a semi-sort-of-hinted Jaune/Cinder story.** **It took me a while to come up with an idea for them, and this became the product. **Megagriffinrider** and **MasterSpikeII** really wanted a Jaune/Cinder drabble in **_For the Love of Jaune_**, but because I have no idea of her age and because I'm not at all into the cougar deal, I decided to make this as a separate one-shot so it wouldn't tarnish my self-imposed rules for my drabble collections.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jaune sat in a chair on the sideline, watching dance with a sad smile on his face. He hadn't seen Neptune and Weiss the entire time, and he wasn't interested in watching them dance. He was still hurt by Weiss' interest in Neptune over him, but he ultimately decided that if it made her happy, he'd let them be. It'd hurt to see them, but he'd just learn to deal with it.<p>

"What's a handsome young man such as yourself doing here alone?"

Jaune blinked, realizing that someone was talking to him. Looking up, he turned and saw a beautiful woman in a cocktail black dress staring down at him with a hand on her hip. Jaune's eyes widened at the fact that someone that beautiful was talking to him. He pointed a finger at himself, earning a chuckle from her.

"Yes, you," she replied. "Who else would I be talking to? We're the only ones here."

"Oh, uh," Jaune looked around and saw that she was right; it was just the two of them. "I guess we are."

"Surprised that you would be talked to?" the woman asked.

"Surprised that someone like you would be talking to me," Jaune answered. "I'm pretty much a dork."

"You're in luck then," she replied. "'Cause I'm into dorks."

The woman smirked when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Cinder Fall," she greeted, sitting in the empty chair next to him.

"Jaune Arc," he greeted back. "You're not from Vale, are you?"

"Haven," Cinder replied. "I'm a transfer, along with my teammates."

"Oh, well, uh, welcome to Beacon," Jaune responded awkwardly.

Cinder chuckled again, turning to smile at him.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked.

"Uhm...a little? I'm not very good with talking to girls...Most of the time they just think I'm a dork," Jaune replied.

"And I already told you I'm into dorks," Cinder stated. "Why don't we dance? Isn't that why this was designed?"

"Dance?" he repeated. "Uhm...sure..."

Jaune stood up and held out his hand to help her to her feet. She was a few inches shorter than him. They walked out onto the dance floor, and got in position like the other dancing couples on the floor. Jaune was tensed up in nervousness, having never been in such a position with a girl before. Cinder was smirking at him, full of confidence that Jaune wished he had.

"Don't be so nervous," Cinder commented.

"Sorry. Never danced with a girl before," Jaune admitted.

"Really? I'm your first? I feel touched," she teased flirtatiously.

Jaune's eyes blinked in shock; was she flirting with him? Was she... Did she actually like him?

"There you go," Cinder stated. "You're calmer now. All you needed was a little flirting."

Jaune chuckled.

"I guess so," he replied. "How are you liking Beacon so far?"

"I've been enjoying my days here," Cinder responded. "Although tonight is starting to be my favorite day here. Most of the boys here are so unreasonable and annoying. You're a fresh breath of air."

Jaune blushed at the compliment.

"Girls here must love you," Cinder continued.

"Not really," Jaune replied.

"Their loss then," Cinder responded.

The song ended, and Cinder decided to end the dance. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, surprising the young hunter.

"Thank you for the dance, Jaune," she said, her lips close to his ear right ear as he spoke. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Jaune nodded numbly, his brain on overdrive as he tried to make sense of what was going on. With a smirk, Cinder gave him one more peck on the cheek before turning and leaving the dance floor and a stunned Jaune Arc on the dance floor.

Poor Arc was completely unaware that he had been dancing with the enemy.


End file.
